University Love
by EmilyPlayzZ
Summary: Sakuno had not expected what was going to happen when her roommate in her new university happens to be her senpai who was and still secretly in love with her. Oneshot!


**Konnichiwa! I'm really bad at short stories so I'm sorry if this seemed rushed or lacking quality XS**

 **And what the hell am I doing... I haven't finish Vampiric Vows yet and here I am writing this oneshot. *facepalms***

* * *

 **Title: University Love**

 **Rating: T (or M idk)**

 **Word count: 1059**

 **Main characters: Ryuuzaki Sakuno, Fuji Syuusuke**

* * *

 **Oneshot**

 **Fuji Syuusuke X Ryuuzaki Sakuno**

"First year at Tokyo University, ne Sakuno?" Ryuuzaki Sumire was driving her granddaughter to the local university. It was her first year in Tokyo University, and the old lady had insisted on driving her to the boarding school.

"Hai, obaasan. I'm a bit nervous, actually." Sakuno twirled a strand of her hair.

Hearing that, Sumire chuckled, before saying, "I'm pretty sure that you would notice some alumni from Seigaku. Be sure to say hi for me, okay?"

"Hai! Oh, we're here already…"

Tokyo University looked magnificent, as though it was one of those political buildings. Its white walls gleamed like it had just been repainted.

As Sakuno looked at her new school, she couldn't help feeling a little proud. Tokyo University is one of the best universities around, and she had managed to pass the entrance exam. _I heard that Tezuka-senpai studies here. Maybe I could get some help from him._ Sakuno thought.

"Cheers." A familiar voice was heard.

Sakuno froze, that voice had belonged to her junior high school crush, but she'd never expect that he would enter the same university as her.

The old Ryuuzaki noticed her ex-student and looked surprised. "Ryoma? How did you get into Tokyo University?"

Echizen Ryoma took a sip of his grape Ponta, and looked at his former coach. "The university invited me to their tennis club, and baka oyaji accepted for me."

 _Hmph, Ryoma's still the same, ahn?_ The tennis coach smirked. She then turned to her granddaughter, "Well, at least you have some company."

"I won't like it, will I?" Sakuno muttered. She had long forgotten the crush she had for the prince of tennis. "Well, I'll be going now."

The auburn-haired girl picked up her luggage and adjusted the strap of her schoolbag. "Ja ne, obaasan." And with Ryoma already heading for the administration office, Sakuno walked into what she would call home for a few years.

Little that she know, a certain brunette had been watching the entire scene unfold, and as Sakuno walked into the University, he chuckled.

"Saa, she doesn't like Echizen anymore, does she?" The guy grinned. "If only you knew how badly I want you…"

 **:~:**

After Sakuno had registered herself at the office, she went to her room, only to find her room empty. As she placed her luggage next to her bed, she took a look at her room. Her roommate seemed to be taking two majors at once, apparently; photography and acting.

Once she had finished unpacking, she decided to explore around her dormitory. She was pleased that there was a kitchen near her room. She loved cooking and baking foods. And just downstairs, there was this beautiful garden that the green club had spent so much effort on.

Sakuno then decided to rest in her room, so she had started to head back. Before she opened the door though, she heard noises in her room. _That must be my roommate,_ Sakuno thought excitedly. She opened the door and walked towards her bed, when she saw that her roommate was a guy.

The guy had brown hair that reached his chin, and he had a feminine figure despite being a few years older than her. Sakuno however, thought that she had seen that guy somewhere before.

"Ano… you're my new roommate, right? I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno, yoroshiku."

The guy turned around and Sakuno felt a little chilly. He had his hair covering his eyes and stared (?) at her with an expressionless face. Sakuno then heard her roommate laughed an eerie laugh as he pushed her onto her bed, and locking her in place. "Cho-Chotto matte! What in the wor- ! Fuji-senpai?!"

Said tensai gazed his eyes into Sakuno's. Smiling, he said, "Long time no see, Sakuno-chan."

"L-Long time no see, senpai. Demo, you didn't have to scare me like that!" Sakuno tried to wriggle free from Fuji Syuusuke's clutch. But for some reason, Fuji wouldn't let go.

"Fuji-senpai?"

 **:~:**

 _Looks like I have to be the bad guy to get her attention,_ Fuji smirked as he pinned Sakuno down on her bed. The tensai then pretended to collapse onto the bed beside her while still firmly holding the girl on her own bed.

"…Fuji-senpai?"

" _Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to forget about Ryoma?"_ Fuji hissed into her ears, enjoying the fact that she was being scared. _"I've waited too damn long for this moment."_

The next thing Sakuno knew, she was facing Fuji and…

He was kissing her on the lips.

Fuji released out all his emotions and Sakuno felt them bursting within her mouth. She was shocked that she was kissing him back, but slowly, she recollected her thoughts and tried to put the puzzle pieces together.

 _ **Sakuno's mind replaying her life**_

 _First, her heart had always beaten faster whenever she was near to Fuji-senpai, faster than when Ryoma was near her._

 _Second, she had once caught Fuji smiling in her direction, but she had brushed off the thought since Ryoma was next to her._

 _And last, she had always enjoyed watching Fuji's matches. True, she had cheered for Ryoma more than she had for Fuji, but deep down, she knew that Fuji was the one that she had been looking for._

 _Fuji was her first true crush._

 _ **Back to Sakuno and Fuji**_

Fuji was surprised that she had kissed him back. But as the two broke away for air, she panted, "Gomen, senpai. I didn't know who my true crush was… until you came into my life. Hontou ni, arigato…"

Fuji smiled, "So the acting was worth it after all."

"Eh?" Sakuno lifted herself to look at the smiling tensai's face.

"There's always a bad guy that has this irresistible lust to women, right?" Fuji smiled as he looked at the ceiling. "I thought it'd be fun to scare you by acting like one."

"Mou, senpai, that's so mean!"

"Hehe, but really, I have waited too long for you to fall for me already."

"Senpai…"

"Call me Syuusuke."

"Eh? Is it okay?"

"If I say so, then it's okay." Fuji pulled Sakuno down on the bed again, and kissed his new girlfriend. Sakuno immediately allowed him entrance to her mouth as they explore each other.

"I love you, Sakuno."

"I love you too, Fuji Syuusuke, my love."

 **:Owari:**

* * *

 **How's the oneshot?**

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed it =)**

 **Reviews are always appriciated!**

 **I'll see ya'll later**

 **Ja ne xx ~Emily**


End file.
